


Felling Any Foe With My Gaze

by cloneclubbingcreampuff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloneclubbingcreampuff/pseuds/cloneclubbingcreampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is a wounded warrior, and Abby is the Viking chieftain's wife.  While Abby's husband is away, Abby and Raven find solace in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felling Any Foe With My Gaze

The ravens fly overhead each year just as the cold sets in, and yet she is not one of them, forever destined to be stranded, imprisoned in her feeble body. The battles she has not fought and the people who have died in her place haunt her at night and she can not sleep. Despite her namesake, she can not fly, and the gods do not smile on her anymore.

It is hard to be grateful for what she has when the other warriors go overseas, to England, and she can not go with them. It is hard to be patient when Clarke, Octavia, Bellamy and Finn all bring back riches and glory in their victories. It is hard to block out the pain sometimes, but she manages to. Her leg heals slowly, much too slowly, and Raven is getting restless. One arrow changed everything, and even though the village healer, who is also Jarl Griffin's wife, tried to mend her, Raven is now broken. 

She is not a warrior anymore. She is a free woman, but all of the glory of her previous battles are gone, blown away like char in the summer breeze. Not to say she has nothing to live for, but she aches for something to fight and die for as well. She misses that. Being a blacksmith does not hold the same thrill. She knows how to forge swords, but making weapons and wielding them is not the same thing, and Raven fears she is getting soft. She'll be useless if anyone tries to attack the village. Raven has tried to spar with some of the village boys, but her cane often gets in the way. She yearns for something to do, something else to focus on besides the ache of loneliness.

Her prayers are answered one day when Lady Griffin sends for her, and she puts down her hammer and wipes her hands on her leather apron, then limps over to her cane. Because of the dimness of the shop, she squints when she steps outside, and the messenger takes her to the Jarl's hut at the southeast side of the village. About 100 people live here in Arxen, but thirty or so of them are sailing to England, and Raven wonders if Lady Griffin is restless as well. 

Curiosity grips her as she's limping through camp, barely keeping up with the slave who is surging forward like the village is about to burst into flame. Raven remembers always being in a hurry, urgency and youthfulness abounding in every step she took. Now she takes time to appreciate the small things, the smell of the flowers, the sweetness of the breezes, the way the grass tickles her ankles. She is still lonely, but these little pleasures ease the pain somewhat. 

She finds Lady Griffin standing outside her dwelling. The biggest hut in the village has been passed down from Jarl to Jarl, and when Jarl Griffin challenged the previous ruler, Jaha, all of his belongings, his slaves, his riches--everything went to the new Jarl. All of the village disputes are solved by the Jarl's wife while he is away, and she is a fair and kind ruler. Beyond that, Raven doesn't know much about her. She is a gorgeous woman, with deep brown eyes, long brown hair streaking down her back and curves that are accentuated by the dresses she wears. 

Raven is sure everyone notices, so it is not unusual that she, another woman, also appreciates the Lady Griffin's unique beauty. She clears her throat as she approaches, and Lady Griffin smiles at her.

"You wish to speak with me?" Raven asks, remembering to bow. 

"Yes. Come inside," the lady offers, and gestures to the door of her hut. Raven goes inside slowly, and blinks. There are bearskin rugs on the floor, and the spaciousness draws her in, making her feel at home. The light from the fireplace shines on Lady Griffin's face as she gestures to some chairs in the main room. 

The blacksmith shifts slightly, straining her arms as she lowers herself onto her chair, and sets her cane next to it. "So...what did you want to tell me?" 

"You know my husband and daughter are gone," Lady Griffin begins. 

"Yes, my lady." 

"Please. Call me Abby." 

Raven nods. "As you wish. You must miss your family. Perhaps next year, when it gets warmer...you can join them." 

"I will," Abby says resolutely. "But right now, I am lonely. I have no one to come home to, and my husband is no doubt enjoying himself with other women." 

Raven shifts again, uncomfortable. "I'm sure that is not true. He would be a fool to betray someone as beautiful as you." 

"You're sweet. But...as I was saying, I am lonely." Abby sighs and finally sits down so they are facing each other. She levels a gaze on Raven that would make her knees go weak if she wasn't already sitting. 

Raven gulps. "I don't know what you want me to do about that, my lady--Abby." 

"I think you do." Abby stands up suddenly, and with a swish of her skirt, she is standing in front of the fireplace. "I have seen you sulk around camp, like a kicked puppy, sad because you are not the warrior you once were. You're right. You are stronger now." 

Raven laughs bitterly. "You are mistaken." 

"You can still shoot arrows. You can still ride horses. If you wanted to be overseas, you would be. But no, fear is keeping you here." 

"Is this why you asked me here? To shame me?" 

"No," Abby speaks, her voice softening. "I had something more pleasurable in mind." 

There is that look again, and Raven lets out a breath, looks down at her hands. She's not sure what to do now, because her body yearns to be set free. She wants to feel something, wants to have someone to hold on to, just like Abby does. But...she is the Jarl's wife. 

"Why me? You could have chosen anyone else. A man, who has--more to please you with," Raven blurts. 

Abby chuckles, moves closer. She stretches out her hand and touches Raven's jawline, tilting it up so their eyes meet. This woman is an expert at seduction, that is obvious. Raven feels her insides ignite before she shudders slightly. Her body's reactions are undeniable, but she is not sure what that means. Finn is the only man she's ever been with, and it isn't just curiosity that makes her wonder what it would be like to be touched by another woman. 

"Trust me, Raven. You have--" Abby looks into her eyes, then down the length of her body and back up again--"so much that pleases me." 

Raven fixes her eyes forward, feels Abby place her hand on the back of her chair, and she fears that if she looks up and sees the way Abby is undoubtedly looking at her, she'll melt like butter. Normally she is in more control, but this--this is not how she expected the day to go. Surprises like these are not altogether unpleasant. However, Raven can't seem to speak. Words fly out of her head as if they were never there in the first place, and her mind goes blissfully blank as her eyes flick down to Abby's breasts, her hips, the way she's leaning over Raven's chair. Everything about this woman is so perfect. Her hair, her eyes, her skin, her curves, and it's a crime that she can't drink it all in at once, because the woman is standing so close. She can barely focus. Abby's fingers are still on her chin, warm and soft. 

"I--thank you. As tempting as this offer is," Raven clears her throat. "What if I refuse?" 

Abby relinquishes her hand, straightens, then steps back, and her hands come to rest at her sides. "Then you leave this hut, and we never speak of this again."

"And if I stay--" 

"I think you know what will happen. If you want it to." 

"Your husband will kill me." 

Abby nods. "If he finds out. I will not be telling him anything, however. None of my slaves will, and no one else in this village needs to hear of this." 

"Fine. I--I accept." 

Abby looks surprised before she recovers, and a smile settles on her face. 

Raven frowns. "You didn't think I'd want to fuck you? Do you truly not know how beautiful you are?" 

"It's been a long time since someone has reminded me," Abby replies. 

Raven grabs her cane and pushes herself up, then limps over to Abby. She takes several breaths, and her thoughts come to a halt when she steps closer and closer. Abby smells like cinnamon and burning wood, and it's a heavenly scent that makes Raven's head spin. She bites her lip, shuffles closer until her face is inches from Abby's. Abby, who is the Jarl's wife. 

Raven is either brave or foolish. Probably both. 

When her lips brush the older woman's, all she can think about is how soft they feel. Hands grip her shoulders, pulling her closer. A moistness starts to pool between Raven's thighs. Her breath hitches. This is a rhythm her body has never felt, not even with Finn. Their most passionate nights never made her this wet, this hot, this ready to be touched. 

The kissing leads to something more soon enough, and Raven's hands fly to the threads on the back of Abby's dress, pulling them down. She has her halfway undressed before Abby pulls her forward, walks her to the bed in the furthest corner of the hut. Her cane falls to the floor, and then Abby pushes her onto the bed. She undoes her dress and takes it off, and Raven gapes as full, gorgeous breasts come into view. Raven moans and sits up, reaching her hands out, scooting closer. 

"Come here," she whispers. 

"Undress yourself first." 

Raven groans and hurriedly whips off her tunic, then her trousers and leather shoes. Her undergarments are soaked through, and Raven tries not to be too embarrassed by that. Her cunt is aching to be stroked, and she huffs in frustration as Abby takes her time, dipping into the bed delicately. Then she springs on Raven, straddling her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. The smell of Abby engulfs her and she feels herself getting even wetter, the moisture dripping down her thighs. She bucks slightly, desiring some kind of touch, something to quell this ache that is building more and more as the seconds tick by. 

Raven decides to take matters into her own hands, then. She wriggles slightly, pulls her arms free, and immediately her hand flies to her cunt, touching it, rubbing the soft, wet layers. 

Abby doesn't like that, and makes a clucking sound with her mouth before grabbing Raven's hands again, returning them to their previous position. The grip is slightly tighter, not enough to hurt, but Raven doesn't try to break free this time. 

"Patience," is all Abby says, before reaching down between their bodies and letting her fingers stray dangerously close to Raven's cunt. Raven bucks again and again, but still Abby keeps her hand on her thighs, withdrawing her fingers just when they get close to the curls that are damp from arousal. Raven is going insane; this is just cruel. 

"I can still refuse," Raven bites out. "If you keep teasing me like this, I'll just get up and walk out of here." 

Abby has the nerve to laugh. "Somehow, I don't think that's what you want." 

"Of course it's not what I want," Raven growls. "But if you're not going to please me, I might as well go back to my hut and finish what you started." 

Abby moans, presses her hips in closer, so they rub against Raven's thighs. Her hands are caught between them, tucked underneath Raven's buttocks now, and then they move, running along Raven's abdomen and to her breasts. 

"How would you touch yourself?" Abby asks, as her hands grab Raven's breasts roughly, squeezing them, almost making Raven yelp. 

"I would--I would rub the outer layer first, then press harder and harder until I ached for more. Then--then I'd push deeper, with two fingers. Then three..." Raven trails off as Abby pinches at her left nipple. 

"Mmm. Do that to me," Abby says, her eyes dark with desire. "But not yet. First, I want to have my way with you." 

And then--then Abby's left hand drags down, running over her stomach, her hips, caressing them smoothly. The way she alternates between rough and gentle is so torturous and it makes Raven's body ache with even more need. She knows exactly what she's doing, Raven is sure. She's playing Raven's body like an instrument, finely tuned and ready for her to pluck. 

She slowly moves her fingers down, lower and lower until Raven is completely undone. Being dominated like this, so eager to be fucked, is not normally how Raven is in bed. She likes to be the one in control, to take and have, over and over until her lover is completely spent. Taking pleasure and receiving it are synonymous to her, and so it comes as a surprise how Abby so easily teases her. Even more so that Raven is letting it happen. 

Abby looks so beautiful like this. Her hair is swept back over her shoulders and she rides Raven's body slowly, moving her own gracefully to some rhythm Raven isn't privy to just yet. She feels Abby's fingers inside of her and bites back a loud moan. Abby's breasts are so close to her mouth, and Raven arches forward, licks a nipple, taking it into her mouth, sucking at it, wanting to make Abby feel something. 

The fingers inside of her pick up speed, and Raven is distracted as a wave of pleasure crashes into her. She gasps. Gripping onto the sheets of the feather bed is not enough, and her fingers grab at Abby's hips, leaving small prints on the smooth skin. 

Abby is grinning down at her cockily, as if she knows she's just given Raven the best orgasm of her entire life. She's right, but Raven doesn't want her to know. Not before she returns the favor. She wants to make Abby's eyes roll back, wants to hear her scream her name. Raven may not be a warrior anymore, but Abby's words ring inside of her head. 'Fear is keeping you here.' Raven is done being afraid. 

It takes a lot of effort, but she flips Abby over, switching their positions. Abby lets out a soft huff, of surprise or pleasure, Raven is not sure. 

Abby opens her mouth, then closes it as Raven looks deep into her eyes. She's sure her eyes are dark with lust, because she's swimming in desire right now. Her body is still drowning from her orgasm, and it takes some time for her to slow her breathing. She focuses on every part of Abby's body, looking at it, touching it, tasting it. Her earlobes are so soft, and Raven touches them lightly, then twirls her fingers in Abby's hair. Her neck strains and Raven can see the veins there, pulsing underneath the skin. She kisses Abby's chin, then her hands grip the back of Abby's neck, pulling her forward to kiss her mouth. 

The kisses are slower this time, gentle, and they linger on Raven's lips after she pulls away. Kissing her way down Abby's body is too tempting, and even as Abby arches her back, much like Raven had, she doesn't hurry. Making Abby suffer is only fair after what she did. 

Raven is not prepared for the scent of Abby's cunt. It smells kind of like incense and that surprises her. She has never touched a woman before, has never experienced this level of passion with one. Hurried goodbye kisses do not even come close to this kind of intimacy. She wants to worship Abby's body, lie prostrate at the temple of the desire she feels for her. It is a heady rush that almost distracts her from what she's doing, and as her lips travel back up to Abby's breasts, then the underside of them, licking and sucking, she blinks and remembers what Abby wants her to do. 

Smirking, she keeps kissing, making her way back to Abby's core. She is so wet, and Raven laughs as Abby bucks harder. 

"I need you inside me," she hears Abby rasp. 

"Later. Right now I want my mouth on you. If you're quiet, I might touch you, but you need to be patient."

Abby sits up on her elbows, frowning. Raven just smirks up at her, quirking an eyebrow. Slowly, Abby grunts. 

"I should have known you'd do this," Abby groans. 

"Yes," Raven says, before glancing her tongue right across Abby's center. "You really should have."

Raven falls silent then, and focuses on Abby's cunt, on the pink folds getting wetter by the minute, and she surges forward, wanting to taste. As good as Abby smells, she tastes even better, and the thick saltiness of her stays on Raven's tongue. She can't believe she's never done this before. She's sure this isn't Abby's first time being with a woman and jealousy spikes in her gut as she flicks her tongue back and forth. 

Abby starts to moan, letting out curses and expletives that Raven has only heard on the battlefield. Raven smirks, resisting the urge to chuckle. When Abby comes, she hears her name on her lips and thinks that she has never heard a sweeter sound. 

After that, they meet at least three times a week. Raven goes to Abby's hut late at night, always under cover of darkness, and the thrill of secrecy doesn't wear off until the night Jarl Griffin and his entourage gets back. Raven spends her nights alone then, feeling the phantom touches of Abby's incredibly soft hands on her skin. After a few agonizing months of this, she tries being with other women, slave girls, maids, but no one comes close to Abby. 

The next spring, Raven's leg has healed enough that she doesn't need her cane. She is decent with a sword, and Jarl Griffin agrees that she can go on a voyage with him. Abby goes along as well, and the guilt Raven might have felt at doing all of this behind the Jarl's back is quelled whenever Abby smiles that secret smile, the one meant only for her. She knows she is hurting people, knows that this is wrong, but she doesn't care. 

She's had her first taste, and now there is no going back.


End file.
